the_surgist_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Man
The Slender Man is a mysterious paranormal entity that was created by Victor Surge on the Something Awful Forums in 2009. History Although sightings have occurred all over the world, the first confirmed sightings occurred around Stirling City, California or in nearby forest areas, which are theorized to be the Slender Man's original hunting grounds. Behavior Unlike most modern portrayals, the original Slender Man was not only malevolent, but also extremely dangerous. It would stalk its targets for period of time before eventually abducting them, usually into nearby forest or unknown location, where it would aggressively chase and attack them. A common early trait of the Slender Man was that of body mutilation. The most well-known case of mutilation is the impalement of a victim's body on a tree branch high above the forest floor. Medical evidence suggests that the victim was often alive during the impalement; however, bodily sensation would likely have ceased quickly from blood loss depending on the impalement location. This was often accompanied by the removal of organs, which were placed into plastic-like bags or sacks of unknown origin, and then either replaced back into their original positions in the body. Also, alongside the desecration of victim's corpses was the mutilation or death of animals, usually cats or small animals, but occasionally dogs, for reasons unknown. Some suggest that animals are receptive to the Slender Man, becoming aware of its presence before its victims and pose a threat to its hunt, forcing the creature to kill them. Often, mutilated animals would be left in plastic sacks or bags, similar to the organs of victims, in the forest or around victim's homes or where they would find them. The Slender Man is most commonly depicted as being found in deserted and derelict locations, often in forests, where it can hunt its victims without them being able to get help from other people or from emergency services. The creature shows a preference for forests and dense woodlands, where it can easily blend with the trees and allow it to confuse and terrify its victims. It has also been encountered in open fields, graveyards, old houses, ghost towns and abandoned mansions, where it lies in wait behind walls and doors to ambush its victims. One of the Slender Man's most prominent traits is the relationship it shares with its almost exclusive prey; children. Though exactly why it targets them is uncertain. Many of the stories revolved around the disappearance of children or featured the Slender Man appearing in photos with children. This was often attributed to the innocence and morbid curiosity of children, which could lead them down the path of discovering the creature. Many theories exist as to why it targets children, including: * It can easily gain the trust of children, but adults are repulsed by fear. * It chooses children because it can take longer to nurture their fear, stalking them for years before attacking them as adults. * Children are simply easier for it to hunt. There are dozens of theories and variations on those ideas, but since the classic tales don’t mention the fates of the Slender Man’s child victims, its oft-portrayed targeting of children is unexplained. The few survivors of the Slender Man attacks, along with accounts left by previous victims, display the following traits: * If the victim was a child, it would lure them away from a public area towards the forest, before approaching them in a friendly fashion in an attempt to gain their trust. * If the victim is an adult, it would stalk them for long periods of time, causing them to develop massive paranoia and nightmares until they slowly succumb into madness. * In 'messy' cases, it may remove evidence of its existence by burning the victim’s home, place of work or school, often causing the deaths of others in the line of destruction, generally those close to the initial victim. * The adults that are stalked all have one common trait: they have all experienced a terrible tragedy during their life. Interestingly, in many cases this tragedy was originally caused by the Slender Man itself. Abilities * Tentacles - Slender Man has shown to be able to sprout tentacle-like appendages from its back, which are sometimes used as legs for locomotion. The tentacles' appearance appear to change between black spider-like legs and white cephalopod limbs. * Impersonation - Slender Man has shown to be able to impersonate the tone and voice of a person. The most common use is voice mimicking, for the purpose of luring a victim out of a safe area. It is able to produce the sound of a child's giggle, possibly to lure another child in. * Camouflage - Slender Man has been shown to disguise itself as a human by wearing its infamous business suit and occasionally wearing hats or headwear, possibly to gain the trust or acceptance from a victim, or at the very least to blend in at a distance. Several pictures of the Slender Man in forest areas show that it can easily blend in with the trees, sometimes using its tentacles like tree branches. It is also able to change its physical height and dimensions, making it very difficult to compare one victim's description of the creature to another. * Illusions - Slender Man also appears to have a face, but is completely blurred on film. This seems to suggest that the creature uses an illusion to make itself appear to have a face, while visible to the human eye, does not transfer to film. * Mutilation - Slender Man has shown to mutilate the bodies of its victims and certain animals. Exactly how it cuts open a person or animal's body is unknown, but it is believed that it may have done so with its tentacles or even bare hands; its fingers are often described as being long and bony with a sharp looking tip, it is possible that the tips of its fingers are sharp enough to make incisions into soft flesh. * Pyrokinesis - Slender Man has been shown on many occasions to have a strong connection to fire. Almost all Slender Man visitations are accompanied by fire, either after or during. The fire is often used to kill witnesses and destroy evidence of its existence. Photography of the fires sometimes show the Slender Man in or around the fire. In some cases, the fire is blue and on rare occasions green. It is not known why this change in color occurs or what motive any of the fire has, although chemicals are known to change the color of fire. * Limited Mind Control - Slender Man's presence can negatively affect the minds of whom it manifests to. People who encounter the Slender Man are constantly paranoid of its next return, easily becoming irritated or agitated, severely depressed, and sometimes even suicidal. This change in a person's personality could suggest the Slender Man uses a limited form of mind control. Witnesses, such as the victims' friends and relatives, may suffer from nightmares, hallucinations and eventually insanity. Notes * Proxies do NOT exist in the Original Mythos, as the Slender Man would never require someone to do its work for it. In the rare cases that the Slender Man mind controls its victims, it only does so to cause hallucinations and nightmares until said victim commits suicide or is killed. ** However, there are cults and religious followings similar to Proxies that worship the Slender Man as deity rather than being controlled by it. * The Slender Man is under active watch by a government known as the Organization, who have been researching the monster for many years and have a basic understanding of its traits. Gallery Stirling city by victor surge.jpg The wilks estate by victor surge.jpg OGMythos1.png OGMythos2.png OGMythos3.png OGMythos5.png OGMythos6.png OGMythos7.jpg OGMythos8.png OGMythos9.png OGMythos10.png OGMythos11.png OGMythos12.png OGMythos13.png OGMythos14.png OGMythos15.png OGMythos16.png OGMythos17.png OGMythos18.png OGMythos19.png OGMythos20.png OGMythos21.png OGMythos22.png OGMythos23.png OGMythos24.png OGMythos25.png OGMythos26.png OGMythos27.png Category:Original Mythos Category:Slender Man